Quand les amis sont si proches
by violettepoete
Summary: un adolescent arrive à Colorado Springs


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: un adolescent arrive à Colorado Springs…

Genre: réflexion, sûrement; nostalgie, probable.

Disclaimer: franchement, si on était payé, qui de nous, ne ferait pas ce métier!!

Note: à ma sœur chérie Angélique, avec qui je peux avoir des heures de conversation sur Stargate, sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne pètent les plombs!

Note 2: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe?

merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation.

Bonne lecture!

Quand les amis sont si proches…

Le gosse marchait depuis longtemps, l'aéroport, en fait. Il fit une pause, le temps de changer son énorme sac d'épaule. Heureusement, il n'est plus très loin, il le sait, il a vérifié. Quelle galère, il pense, en traînant de plus en plus les pieds. Mais d'un côté, il devait tout de même le faire. Enfin, il arrive devant la maison. Il s'arrête devant le portail. Il soulève délicatement son sac. Il grimace. C'est fou ce que ça peut scier l'épaule, ces machins-là. Il ouvre la barrière, comme s'il était chez lui et gravit les marches, lentement. Il assura son pas, pour donner l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Et sonne. Un homme lui ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, dit simplement le gosse.

Bonjour… »

Il sent l'interrogation au fond de la phrase.

« Docteur Daniel Jackson?

Oui?

Je crois que vous connaissiez ma mère.

Et qui est-elle?

Ma mère s'appelait Samantha Carter. »

L'expression de l'homme changea. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et observa attentivement le garçon, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. C'est vrai qu'il avait quelque chose de Sam. Comme les yeux. Il s'écarta de la porte, pour le laisser passer. Sans un mot, il entra, passa dans le salon et y posa l'énorme sac noir qu'il trimballait. Daniel l'invite à s'asseoir et il prend place dans un fauteuil.

« Comment tu t'appelles?

Michael. »

Le silence se fait un petit moment, puis:

« Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais elle est morte.

Oui, je l'ai appris. Je suis désolé.

Ça fait longtemps. Je l'ai à peine connu.

Où t'as vécu?

Chez mon oncle. Il y a une semaine, je rangeais le grenier quand j'ai retrouvé un carton qu'elle m'a laissé. Dedans, il y avait une cassette. Elle disait que si jamais, elle mourait et que j'avais des problèmes, je pouvais compter sur vous, ainsi que sur un général O'Neill, le colonel Cameron Mitchell, quelqu'un appelé Teal'C et une certaine Vala MalDoran.

Tu as des problèmes?

Pas encore. La prison, c'est à dix-huit ans… Je vous mentirais pas, j'ai déjà fait quelques bêtises.

Quoi comme?

Bof…

Ton oncle t'a laissé partir tout seul?

Je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Non, je me suis pas enfui. Mais j'ai dit que je le ferais s'il me laissait pas partir.

Et il l'a cru?

Je l'ai déjà fait.

Tu devrais l'appeler…

Non.

Pourquoi?

… »

Daniel n'insista pas. Il y avait quelque chose de mi-révolté, mi-triste dans les yeux de ce gosse.

« J'aimerais que vous me parliez d'elle.

Ton oncle ne t'en parle pas?

Si. Je sais comment est la sœur, la belle-sœur, et même la tante. Mais je sais pas comment est l'amie, la scientifique ou la militaire. »

Daniel regarde Michael dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutient son regard.

« D'accord, souffle t-il.

D'abord, j'aimerais savoir… Est-ce que… vous étiez plus que des amis?

J'adorais ta mère. Mais pas de cette manière- là.

Comment vous l'avez connu?

Disons qu'elle travaillait sur un projet auquel je participais…

Top secret.

…

La couverture officielle, c'est les satellites. C'est pas très crédible… Laissez, docteur Jackson, je sais que vous pouvez rien dire.

Daniel.

Daniel…

Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit enfin, quelqu'un qui va comprendre quand je parle!

Et elle comprenait?

Oui! C'était moi qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait! Enfin, pas toujours! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un travailler autant qu'elle. Même moi, je travaillais moins. Elle passait son temps dans son labo. »

Raconter Sam Carter était très difficile sans pouvoir expliquer exactement ce qu'elle faisait dans la montagne Cheyenne, mais Daniel s'y appliqua. Pour Michael, peut-être, mais surtout pour lui.

« T'as déjà parlé aux autres?

Non. C'était plus facile de trouver un professeur d'archéologie qu'un général à la retraite ou qu'un colonel… Quant à Teal'C ou Vala MalDoran, pas de trace d'eux.

T'aurais dû essayer Vala Jackson.

Ha! Vous êtes…?

Oui. »

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le soir était tombé.

« Tu dînes avec nous?

Oui. Merci.

Tu as un endroit où dormir?

Oui. »

Vala arrive et ils dînent. Ils parlent de sa mère, bien sûr. Daniel lui a donné l'adresse de Jack. Mitchell lui habite presque dans la base et Teal'C, membre important du gouvernement Jaffa, effectue beaucoup de voyage interplanétaire, mais ça, le gosse l'ignore. Il prend congé un peu après le repas, promettant tout de même de revenir.

Michael sort dans la rue. Ses épaules ont eu le temps de se remettre et il put donc remettre son sac sur l'une d'elles. Il traverse quelques rues. C'est au hasard qu'il marche. Demain, il irait voir Jack O'Neill. Il se sent un peu nerveux, sachant ce que sa mère aurait voulu faire. Il a menti à Daniel. Il ne sait pas vraiment où dormir, mais il a l'habitude de traîner dehors la nuit. Il n'aime pas la solitude, mais c'est un solitaire. Il s'assoit sur un banc. En dehors de la cassette, sa mère lui a légué son journal intime. Ou plutôt ses journaux. C'est ça qui pèse si lourd dans son sac, mais il les a pris quant même. Il en avait besoin. Pourquoi? Il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas encore commencé la lecture, mais ça lui parait un bon moment pour le faire. Il prend le premier. L'ouvre. Pas assez de lumière. Merde. Il referme le tout et se lève. La nuit est calme, aucuns bruits aux alentours. Il respecte le silence. Il y a un réverbère à quelques pas. Il s'approche, s'assoit dessous en tailleur. Rouvre le journal…

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix ans. Maman m'a offert ce journal. Elle a dit que je suis en âge d'avoir des secrets et qu'il faut bien que je les confie à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose._

Il lit longtemps. C'est surtout les chroniques d'une enfance plutôt calme, passé entre son frère, sa mère et un père souvent absent. Il y a aussi ses premiers émois d'adolescente et ses longues discussions avec sa prof de physique. Et puis un jour, trois petits mots effrayants.

_Maman est morte._

Pendant trois semaines, plus rien. Puis elle recommence, mais le ton est plus triste, plus amer.

_Marc en veut énormément à Papa. Je sais que, dès qu'il pourra, il partira. Il ne lui parle déjà plus. Papa veut absolument que j'entre dans la NASA. Je veux pas. Je m'engagerais dans l'armée._

Il est huit heures. Michael est fatigué. Il a passé la nuit à lire sous ce lampadaire. Il a mal aux yeux, au dos; il est gelé et tout engourdi. Mais au fond, il s'en fout. C'était pas important. Il se lève. L'heure est venue d'aller voir Jack O'Neill. Il appréhende un peu cette rencontre, mais jamais il ne le montrera. Il remballa les carnets et ferme le sac, qu'il soulève et place sur son épaule. Il a pris un plan et sait donc à peu près vers où se diriger. Il le consulte tout de même, puis, ayant la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, il l'enfourne dans sa poche et se met en route. C'est assez loin, mais il a envie de marcher. Il a besoin de marcher. Ça l'aide à remettre ses pensées en ordre. Mais là, il doit avouer que c'est plus compliqué que d'habitude. Il est près de onze heures et Michael est presque arrivé. Il a fait plusieurs pauses pour manger un morceau ou se reposer. Malheureusement tout est toujours embrouillé dans sa tête, mais il sait que s'il attend que tout soit rangé, il n'ira jamais le voir. Sans compter le talent admirable qu'il avait de savoir cacher ses sentiments, talent qu'il avait reçu de sa mère et cultivé durant toutes ses années. Il est maintenant devant sa maison. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Encore un tic récupéré, paraissait-il. Il était maintenant devant la porte. Il serra les dents et toqua. Il vint ouvrir très rapidement et le reconnut aussi vite. Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et l'invita à entrer. À peine installés, Michael demanda:

« Vous savez qui je suis?

Michael Carter.

Daniel vous a appelé?

Non.

Vous la connaissiez à ce point?

Assez, oui.

Vous pouvez me parler d'elle?

Commence par me parler de toi. »

Michael hésita un instant. Mais il se sentait étrangement en confiance avec cet homme. Alors, il déballa tout. Raconta Marc qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme son père, et sa femme comme sa mère. Il raconta sa solitude, les nuits blanches à traîner dans la nuit, les fugues qu'il a fait, les regards de ceux qui connaissaient sa mère et qui était inévitablement déçu par son fils. Il raconta aussi sa découverte de la cassette et sa décision de partir sur les traces de sa mère. Il parla plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et Jack le laissa faire sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Puis, ils mangèrent et Jack lui parla de sa mère. Il lui proposa de rester et Michael accepta immédiatement. Comme ça, tout simplement. Jack ne lui en parla pas, et c'est donc de lui-même que Michael appela son oncle.

« Marc?

Michael! Ça va?

Oui. T'en fais pas. Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps là- bas.

Où ça?

Là-bas.

Soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

Tu sais, Michael, je peux faire beaucoup, mais je peux pas tout faire tout seul. »

Michael ne dit rien. Il sait que Marc a raison. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'arrive pas à se détendre, à faire confiance. C'est comme ça. Il s'en fiche un peu, au fond… Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il se dit. Jack l'invite à rester. Il ne précise pas jusqu'à quand. Lui-même ne sait pas. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe. Mais quoi? Aucun des deux ne le sait vraiment.

C'est durant cette nuit que la vie de Michael et la perception qu'il s'en faisait changea du tout au tout. Elle parlait de la Porte des étoiles. Le programme qui n'était encore qu'un projet… Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. C'était si irréel. Il était émerveillé. « Mon Dieu, murmura t-il, Maman, tu faisais vraiment un métier trop cool! »

Mais il comprit aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ses carnets entre les mains. Le lendemain, il en parla donc à Jack.

« Elle m'a laissé ses journaux intimes.

Ha.

Elle me parle de la Porte des étoiles.

Ha., fit une nouvelle fois Jack, un peu ennuyé.

Elle avait pas le droit, hein?

Non.

Tu veux que je les donne?

De quoi? (voyant l'air interloqué du garçon, il continua). Je suis à la retraite. Tant que tu n'iras pas crier sur tous les toits ce que tu sais, franchement, de quel droit je me mêlerais de ça?

Ouais, c'est vachement mon genre de raconter ma vie à tout le monde!

Tu me l'as bien raconté, à moi!

T'es pas tout le monde.

Je suis qui, alors? »

Michael observa longuement Jack avant de se décider et de répondre.

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui te le dises. »

Alors, il alla chercher la cassette, cette cassette qui changeait tout en ne changeant rien. Il la mit dans le magnétoscope sans un mot et fit lecture. Le visage de Sam apparut sur l'écran.

**« Salut Michael. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, ni même si tu peux comprendre ce que je vais te dire, mais c'est important que je le fasses. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été très prévoyante, peut-être même trop selon l'avis de certains. Mais si tu regardes cette cassette, c'est que j'avais pas tort. Si tu regardes cette cassette, c'est que je suis morte. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la personne à qui je devrais te confier si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je me disais: « Qui est la personne la mieux qualifiée pour s'occuper de mon fils? » Et je trouvais rien. Tout récemment, je me suis rendue compte que je me posais mal la question. Alors, je me suis dit: « Qui est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance? Qui parlera le mieux de moi à mon fils? » Et la réponse s'est imposée toute seule… Le général Jack O'Neill. Il sera aussi étonné que toi. Je ne lui dirais rien et je lui laisserais la possibilité de refuser ta garde. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il y a longtemps, il m'a fait une promesse et je sais qu'il la tiendra. Tu iras probablement vivre à Colorado Springs, là où j'ai vécu de si nombreuses et merveilleuses années. Là-bas, tu rencontreras ceux qui furent mon univers tout ce temps. Le général Jack O'Neill, avec qui tu t'entendras, j'en suis sûre; le docteur Daniel Jackson, archéologue, qui se fera un plaisir de te raconter toutes les histoires des pays, même si tu ne le veux pas vraiment; Teal'C; Vala MalDoran et le colonel Cameron Mitchell. Tu te diras sûrement qu'ils sont fous et c'est peut-être vrai; mais il n'y a pas meilleurs qu'eux. Je t'ai laissé quelques affaires qui te permettront de les connaître mieux et aussi de me connaître mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à voir cette cassette, mais savoir que tu vivras chez Jack me soulage et me rassure…**

**Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie, Michael. Je sais qu'avec eux, tu seras heureux, comme je l'ai été moi-même. »**

Michael éteignit la télé.

« Deux jours après avoir fait cette cassette, elle mourrait. Elle a jamais eu le temps d'en parler à quiconque. »

Jack garda le silence un long moment, puis enfin:

« Pourquoi t'es là, Michael?…

Je sais pas. J'te jure. Au début, je me disais que c'était pour elle, mais c'était pas vrai. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à découvrir ici, mais je sais pas quoi… »

Un silence, de nouveau. Un peu long, aucun des deux ne bouge, puis, presque à voix basse, Jack dit lentement:

« Reste ici le temps que tu voudras. »

Michael continuait de lire les carnets de sa mère. Il était fasciné. À un moment, Jack le trouva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il demanda:

« T'en es où?

Elle te rencontre…

Ha.

Attends, je te lis… »

La voix claire du gosse emplit le salon.

_C'est à ce moment-là que je suis entrée dans la pièce. Je me suis présentée au colonel O'Neill. Bel homme, je dois avouer. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était misogyne, mais apparemment, il aurait juste « un problème avec les scientifiques ». Je l'ai informé que je n'étais pas que scientifique. Et sûrement parce qu'il m'a appelé docteur (je déteste qu'un militaire fasse ça et me prenne pour un rat de laboratoire qui ne sait rien faire sorti de ses équations), bref, je lui ai proposé un bras de fer. Il a même pas eu l'air contre. Il a eu un sourire qui disait « pourquoi pas? ». Je suis persuadé que, si le Major Samuels ne nous avait pas interrompu, on en aurait probablement fait un…_

« C'est vrai?, demanda Michael

Oh que oui! C'était quelqu'un, ta mère!

Je vois ça! »

Et Michael continuait de lire sans relâche, dormant à peine. Sam était une merveilleuse conteuse; elle décrivait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Elle racontait son amitié grandissante avec son équipe, ses découvertes sur la Porte, ses nuits blanches dans son labo; tout cela avec sérieux ou humour. Puis elle raconta aussi comment ils avaient réussi à détruire les deux vaisseaux mères d'Apophis.

_Daniel a réussi à s'en sortir! C'est incroyable tout ce que ce gars s'est faire! On est allé au restaurant et décidé, que chaque fois que nous sauverions notre petite planète bleue, on irait fêter ça au restaurant._

Quelques jours passèrent. Un passage intéressa beaucoup Michael. Sam racontait l'arrivée sur la base d'un docteur Carter, venant d'une réalité parallèle.

_Le colonel m'a demandé comment je gérais ça. J'ai dit que c'était trop long à expliquer. Comment j'aurais pu lui dire que je ne gérais pas, mais que j'étais seulement une très bonne comédienne?_

Puis, plus loin…

_Ils étaient mariés. Le colonel O'Neill et le docteur Carter de l'autre réalité. C'est Kowalski qui a dit ça en briefing. Il parlait d'elle et a parlé de la femme de son meilleur ami. Aucun doute possible, surtout vu le regard plutôt fuyant du colonel._

Encore un peu plus loin…

_Il l'a embrassée. Pour être honnête, c'était elle, mais bref… Ce serait compliqué à expliquer, comme situation ... Et c'était vraiment vraiment très bizarre._

« Woah, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que t'as pu ressentir…, murmura Michael.

C'était étrange, cette sorte de conversation qu'il avait avec sa mère. Il lisait sa vie, et la découvrait au fur et à mesure des lignes et des pages. Elle racontait leur arrivée sur une planète appelée Edora et comment Jack y était resté coincé.

_Il me manque. C'est fou ce qu'il me manque. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait à ce point. Je ne pensais même pas que quelqu'un puisse me manquer à ce point. Je déprimais légèrement, lorsque Janet est entrée dans mon labo. Elle m'a demandé si c'était si sérieux que ça. J'ai dit non, bien sûr. Ça ne doit pas l'être. Ça ne peux pas l'être. Ça ne l'est pas. ÇA NE L'EST PAS._

« Oh, mon Dieu… Tu l'aimais. »

Et Michael, sans presque s'en rendre compte, avait l'impression de vivre toutes ses aventures. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu tout ça, tout en ayant un recul certain sur les évènements. Il ne les jugeait pas, mais comprenait simplement, malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement que tout cela le dépassait. Et il lisait sans fin, tour à tour émerveillé ou effrayé. Sam allait droit au but et racontait absolument tout, sans le moindre détour, sans la moindre hésitation. Voilà pourquoi ce passage l'étonna. Au début, il avait trouvé cela très drôle. Ils mettent des bracelets et se retrouvent avec des supers pouvoirs! Puis, le ton avait changé.

_J'étais bloquée derrière ce bouclier. Je savais que je ne réussirais pas à passer de l'autre côté. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait partir. Il a dit tranquillement : « Vous aussi, major. » il a essayé de me sortir de là. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Je lui ai répété de s'en aller. Il a hurlé: « Non! ». Il y avait tellement de frayeur dans ses yeux… Je divague, je raconte n'importe quoi._

Michael était assis tranquillement sur une chaise lorsqu'il lut ces phrases. Il s'était levé, nerveusement. Sa mère avait probablement dû faire pareil. Ce que Michael avait pressenti était donc exact. Il s'efforça de se calmer et se rassit. Il reprit sa lecture. De nouveau, un passage l'interpella.

_J'ai trouvé pourquoi le test croyait que nous étions des Zat'Arcs. On s'était tellement bien menti à nous-mêmes qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on mentait à la machine. On a décidé que toute cette histoire resterait dans les quatre murs de cette pièce._

Cette fois-ci, Michael était interloqué. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler? Il continua de lire, mais moins intensément; distrait par cette question qu'il se posait. Il songeait à en parler à Jack, mais hésitait énormément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Quoi?

Tu fais la même tête que ta mère quand elle avait quelque chose à dire et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait.

Démasqué!

Alors?

Je ne pense que ça me concerne.

Dis et je te dirai!

Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant la boucle temporelle?

Comment tu sais?

Elle a écrit que, quand Daniel t'a posé la question, t'as eu la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était beaucoup amusé, mais ne révèlerait rien, même sous la torture.

Mouais… J'ai… joué au golf avec Teal'C à travers la Porte.

Quoi?!

J'ai aussi fait du vélo dans la base et… de la poterie.

Du vélo?

Moui. Je me trompe ou tu ne voulais pas me poser cette question?

Non. Je me demandais… ce qui s'était passé lors du test Zat'Arc? »

L'expression de Jack changea et il redevint sérieux.

« Ha.

Je savais que ça me concernait pas.

Attends. Je peux t'en parler, si tu veux.

Non. Il y a certaines choses qui resteront entre vous et c'est mieux comme ça… (un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon). Tout comme ce que tu ne me dis pas à propos de la boucle.

Moui.

C'est toi qui as eu l'idée ou Teal'C?

C'est Daniel! Il a dit qu'au fond, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, vu que, quelques heures après, tout le monde oublierait. C'est la grande différence entre Daniel et moi!

Quoi?

Il y aurait pensé, mais ne l'aurait pas fait et je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je l'ai fait! »

Justement, il était prévu qu'ils aillent dîner chez Daniel et Vala. Mitchell viendrait peut-être, s'il réussissait à se libérer.

Chez Daniel et Vala.

Michael demanda tranquillement:

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? »

Daniel et Vala échangèrent un regard.

« Eh bien, commença cette dernière, disons que j'ai essayé de voler quelque chose leur appartenant… »

Michael interrogea du regard Jack. Il répondit :

« Le Prométhée.

Jack!, s'écria Daniel, offusqué.

Il était au courant.

Je vois ça!

C'est elle., murmura Michael. Elle a tout écrit dans des carnets et elle me les a donnés. »

Un silence un peu lourd tomba. Puis, Daniel reprit la parole, faisant confiance au gosse, comme il avait fait confiance à la mère.

« En fait, elle n'a pas essayé de voler le Prométhée, elle l'a volé!

Oh, si peu, fit Vala.

Comment vous avez fait?

Je les ai attiré dans un piège! », continua-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Elle raconta donc comment elle avait réussi à voler le vaisseau, en route pour Atlantis, avec force détails, qui firent rire Michael. Cameron avait réussi à se libérer et arriva à temps pour dîner. Il regarda Michael bizarrement. Daniel fit les présentations.

« Cameron Mitchell, Michael Carter »

Le colonel le considéra d'un nouvel œil. Il lui serra la main.

« Ravi de te connaître.

Il est au courant, indiqua Daniel.

De… ce que tu sais?

De ce que je sais?

Je suis au courant à propos de la Porte.

Ha, commenta Cameron. Ben, c'était pas plus facile d'expliquer ça comme ça, Jackson? »

Au cours de la soirée, Michael ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant d'observer les quatre amis, légèrement fasciné par leur entente et par une impression bizarre, parce qu'ils se remémoraient leurs pires missions avec nostalgie. Justement, ils en parlaient.

« Je dois avouer que, quelque fois, je pensais réellement qu'on allait y passer!, disait Jack

Oh oui, moi aussi!, renchérit Daniel. Comme sur cette planète…

Laquelle?

Celle où il y avait le vaisseau d'Apophis, où nous avions les bracelets…

Ah, celle-là!, commenta Jack.

Oui. Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez mourir… »

Michael, cette fois-ci, était interloqué. Aussi il profita d'un moment seul avec Daniel pour l'interroger.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi quoi?

Pourquoi vous êtes restés?

Ah, tu parles d'avant?

Oui.

Ce serait compliqué à expliquer… Disons qu'il y avait une toute petite chance, une infime probabilité pour qu'ils s'en sortent et je voulais à tout prix y croire; mais, même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis, on serait resté jusqu'au bout, même si je me disais qu'ils mourraient, qu'on allait tous mourir; je serais resté.

C'est-ce que je ne comprends pas.

Si j'avais eu une sœur, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être plus proche d'elle que je ne l'étais de Sam. Je ne voyais pas, et je ne vois toujours pas, pourquoi ma fin aurait dû être différente de la leur. C'est plutôt bizarre, comme sensation. Je crois… Tu comprends?

Il faut le vivre, c'est ça? Ça peut pas se comprendre, à moins de l'avoir vécu?

Oui. Je pense. »

Encore quelques jours se passèrent et Michael put rencontrer Teal'C. il appelait quelquefois Marc pour le rassurer et lisait. Il ne tenait debout que grâce au café, qu'il ingurgitait à haute dose. Mais, tout doucement, il sentait venir la fin de l'histoire. Et de fait, elle arrivait. Sam avait juste écrit leur dernière mission. Puis, plus rien. Aucune précision sur leurs adieux, ni sur leurs réactions face à sa décision de partir. Rien. Juste quelques lignes, écrites des mois après.

Ils m'ont manqué; ils me manquent et ils me manqueront jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ils m'agaçaient souvent et j'ai même eu parfois envie de les tuer, mais j'ai besoin d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je rentre. Oui, rentrer chez moi. Car, chez moi, c'est là où ils se trouvent. À mon avis, c'est ça, avoir une famille.

Michael avait décidé de partir. Il avait déjà dit au revoir aux autres. À part Jack, qui le conduisait à l'aéroport, sans un mot…

Voilà. C'était l'heure. Michael ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi il ne dit rien, se contenta d'un léger sourire et partit. Jack, lui, dit ce il n'avait pas pu dire à sa mère.

« Je l'aimais. »

Michael ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et se tourna lentement vers Jack.

« Je sais. Et elle savait. Et elle aussi t'aimait. Il paraît que, quelquefois, l'amour, ça ne suffit pas… C'est dommage, je trouve.

Tu peux pas savoir à quel point…

J'en ai une vague idée. (il amorça un nouveau geste pour partir, mais il renonça.) Tu sais, Jack, je crois que j'ai compris. Au fond, tout ça, ça a rien à voir avec moi. C'est juste une histoire de famille. Maman, d'un côté, elle avait Marc et de l'autre, elle t'avait, toi ainsi que Daniel, Teal'C, Vala, Cameron… Vous étiez sa deuxième famille. Et moi aussi, j'ai une famille. Pas celle que ma mère voulait pour moi et c'est même très loin de ce qu'elle imaginait, mais ça reste une famille. Ma famille. Et c'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre ça, vous qui formez la plus bizarre et la plus extravagante des familles que je connaisse. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Jack demanda simplement:

« On se reverra?

Peut-être. Je sais pas. J'espère. Mais, pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper de ma famille. »

Un long moment passa. L'homme et l'adolescent se regardaient fixement, d'égal à égal, dans la douleur d'avoir perdu Sam et le soulagement d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un qui souffrait autant que l'autre souffrait. Puis, Michael partit. Son sac pesait moins lourd sur son épaule. Il avait laissé tous les carnets à Jack. C'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Il le savait. Elle était rentré chez elle; et lui, rentrait chez lui.

Quelques années plus tard, Michael Carter entrait dans l'armée. L'USAF, bien sûr. Et ceux qui connaissaient sa mère ne le regardaient plus avec dédain. Ils le voyaient comme une véritable personne, même si, quelquefois, ils lâchaient ce genre de commentaires.

« Aussi têtu que sa mère, ce gosse! »

Et Michael avait appris à faire confiance, à aimer. Tout ça grâce à une poignée d'amis, qui formaient avec sa mère, cette incroyable, énervante et merveilleuse chose qu'est la famille.

Fin

Bon, petit commentaire, SVP?…


End file.
